R and J With a Hogwart's Twist
by forgetmynme
Summary: In fair Hogwarts, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny...A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life. Hermione finds herself loving someone she should not even give a second glance.
1. Act I

Disclaimer- I own no Harry Potter characters or settings and I certainly do not own Romeo and Juliet characters or settings.  
  
Romeo and Juliet: With a Hogwarts Twist  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It was Hermione's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. She had found out a few days ago that she was Head Girl, and her arched nemesis, Malfoy, was Head Boy. Fortunately, she's had little time to see him so far this year, and in fact, she had not seen him once. She was unable to ride in the Head's Carriage because Hagrid had been having trouble with some of the first years and she helped out.  
  
Dumbledore stood up amongst the students of Hogwarts to announce his very pleasing news.  
  
"This year, I am happy to announce that we will be holding a Costume Ball in place of the Christmas Ball we were originally going to hold."  
  
Many cheers came from the students of Hogwarts, but Hermione remained quiet, though she was smiling. She looked back to her two best friends, one who was staring at a certain Weasley down a ways at the Gryffindor table, and one who was just eating. She looked back to Harry.  
  
"Oh Harry! Swallow your pride, and go ask her already." She stared at him annoyed, she was probably the only one who knew Harry had been in love with Ginny Weasley ever since he saved her life back in their second year. Ron looked up from his food.  
  
"Ask who?" He said with his mouth full of potatoes. Hermione gave Ron a look and Ron went quiet.  
  
"Well, anyways, Ron who do you plan on asking?" Ron blushed, he knew if he didn't tell her, she would somehow blackmail it out of him. He mumbled his crush's name softly.  
  
Hermione giggled, loving the torture he was going through. "Who? I can't hear you Ron." She leaned in and he whispered it in her ear. She shrieked when he told her.  
  
"Lavender?!" Hermione loved knowing things that other people didn't know but now unfortunately Harry knew too. Harry nudged Ron.  
  
"When do you plan on asking her? The dance is only a few weeks away." Harry asked him slyly. Ron gave him look.  
  
"Well I know you've been eyeing my sister for awhile now, and try since second year! Don't you think it's about time you got around to asking her something as well?!" Harry gaped at him, and then to Hermione.  
  
"Harry, I didn't say a thing!!" Hermione stared innocently.  
  
"I have my own sources." Ron said smugly, going back to eating his food.  
  
'Bloody Hell! Someone else knows as well.' Harry thought to himself, glancing down the table to Ginny. Was it just him or was she just looking directly at him?  
  
Hermione stared at the two of them, happy for them but she couldn't help but wonder who'd she go with. 'No one wants to go with a bookworm, mud blood like me.' She thought sadly, then she felt stupid when she remembered that she thought she had actually changed a little bit. That maybe she wasn't the geek that left sixth year last year, and that maybe she was just a little bit pretty. So much for that...  
  
"Hermione? Hermione!" Hermione looked up to Harry, out of her daze. "Will you help me? You need to get Ginny alone after the game tonight, so I can... well you know."  
  
"Of course Harry!" Ginny was one of her best friends after all. Well if she couldn't make herself happy, she'd atleast help in making other people happy.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"And Gryffindor Wins the game!" Hermione's signal to put her and Harry's plan into action.  
  
She silently crept up behind Ginny, pulling out a scarf and quickly tying it around her eyes. She covered Ginny's mouth with her hand and whispered in her ear, "Trust me, you'll thank me later."  
  
'What the bloody hell? Hermione??' She thought angrily, because this was the night she was going to ask Harry to the dance.  
  
Hermione walked a struggling Ginny over to a dark clearing, where she and Harry agreed to meet. That's where she saw Harry, there she left Ginny to unblindfold herself.  
  
Ginny ripped the blindfold off and looked around. "Damnit Hermione! Just wait until I can bloody find my-" Harry spun Ginny around to face him, grinning slightly.  
  
"Find...your wand?" Lightly brushing some fallen hair back behind her ear.  
  
Ginny, blushing furiously, was thankful it was dark. "Harry?" Feeling his hand slip into her own, and her heart thumping loudly.  
  
Harry slowly brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. "Would you...like to...go with me to the Ball?" Surprised when she pulled her hand back, he was prepared for the worst. He raised a brow but suddenly he saw her smile and nod. Relief flooded him.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The next morning, Hermione was pleased to see Harry and Ginny sitting together. She looked over to Ron with a helpless look.  
  
"What is it Hermione?" Raising a brow, as she sighed.  
  
"Oh it's nothing Ron. I just...hate being me. The boring, perfect, occasionally stuck up, goody two shoes who everyone expects to be perfect all the damn time." Ron stared at her.  
  
"Don't have a date to the ball?"  
  
"Will you go with me?" Not that she liked him as more then a friend, but she needed to go with someone!  
  
"I uh...would. I really would but I already have one. I asked Lavender last night after the game." Giving her a sympathetic look.  
  
"Oh it's ok. I guess going by yourself won't be to bloody awful."  
  
"Well you won't have to dance by youself. The head boy and head girl are required to dance atleast one dance together. Well...never mind seeing that Malfoy's head boy. I'll dance with you." Trying to give her little hope.  
  
"Ron thanks, really for trying. I'll uh...manage." Giving him a weak smile.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
a/n- Done with chapter one! Good, Bad, Awful? Just Read and Review! It doesn't sound much of a Romeo and Juliet story right now, but I haven't gotten to the good stuff yet! 


	2. The Ball

Disclaimer- I own no Harry Potter characters or settings and I certainly do not own Romeo and Juliet characters or settings.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
-The Day of the Dance-  
  
Hermione had decided to go as a sort of an angel for the Ball. She pulled her hair into a half ponytail, and she atleast tried to make it look halfway decent. She was wearing a white, flowy dress, and a pair of wings that cost a fortune at Hogsmeade. Hopefully, it was worth it. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she cursed it and stalked off to the ball.  
  
She had to admit, as she entered the Great Hall, that they had done a pretty great job of disguising it and making it look...beautiful. There was a giant fountain in the center that had a sort of waterfall effect all around it. Big hedges made a sort of a simple maze behind the fountain.  
  
Feeling slightly scared, and nervous, she entered slowly, looking around for Ginny. She gasped, spotting Ginny, near Harry. Ginny had decided to dress up has a sort of a gypsy and she looked absolutely beautiful! Walking over there Hermione saw that Harry was staring intently at Ginny. Ginny spotted Hermione and hurried over.  
  
"Hermione! I'd thought you'd never show. You look so great! Have I thanked you already for helping Harry along?"  
  
"About a million times! You look beautiful. I see Harry must think so as well." Another song started up, as Harry walked over to them. Giving Hermione a nervous, "wish me luck" smile, he took Ginny's hand.  
  
"I'll save you a dance, Hermione." And with that, he led Ginny to the dance floor.  
  
Hermione looked around for Ron, but then decided he was in the maze somewhere, with a certain someone. She sighed and walked over to a darker side of the fountain, staring intently at it. She put her hand through the water, and drew it back in surprise. The water did not make her hand wet! She again put her hand through.  
  
"Hmm, How interesting..." Suddenly, she saw a watery outline of a guy on the other side. Whoever it was, touched her hand, and she drew back.  
  
Hermione was only faintly aware of the song ending as she studied the figure as they walked closer. 'Malfoy...?' She wondered. Right then Ginny came up behind her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Hermione! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Ginny started pulling on her arm, dragging her away from the fountain and towards the dance floor. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw him emerge from the other side.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Draco was completely bored with the dance, and was only sticking around because he was Head Boy and he kind of had to stay. He found it soothing beneath the fountain, under the water. Glancing up he saw an outline of a girl on the other side, and then he saw a hand. Walking closer, he reached out and lightly touched it. He couldn't quite recognize the girl. As he was about to step through, he saw her hurry off.  
  
Draco stepped through and glanced around frantically for the girl he had seen. Spotting her from behind, he followed, seeing her glancing behind her. They made eye contact. Granger. She took his breath away.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Ginny stopped walking suddenly when they were in front of a very hot guy.  
  
"Hermione meet..uh..." She turned to the guy.  
  
"Oh uh Brett" He extended his hand towards Hermione, as Hermione lightly shook it, quickly looking behind her.  
  
"Brett, was asking for you earlier, he wants to dance with you." Ginny gave Hermione a little shove from behind, and Hermione walked to the dance floor with Brett.  
  
Brett danced very gracefully, and Hermione had to admit that she didn't exactly hate dancing with him, but she couldn't help but look for the person she saw under the fountain. She spotted Draco, not far off, staring at her, with an enchanted look in his eye.  
  
As the song ended, Hermione gave Brett one last smile and walked off towards Draco. As Dumbledore stood to make a speech, Hermione figured this will be a long one.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Draco slowly walked up behind Hermione, and grabbed her hand. She looked back behind her, startled, but went with him when he pulled her away from the crowd. She noticed that he was dressed in knight's armor. He lifted her hand and brought it to his lips, and kissed it softly. She withdrew her and stared at him. He pulled her in and then kissed her lips.  
  
"Have my lips the sin that they have took." Hermione stood breathless.  
  
"O trespass sweetly urged!...Give me my sin again." He again kisses her, and draws back. He took her hand and led her into the maze.They stop and once again kiss.  
  
"Hermione! Oh dear, Hermione is going to miss the Head Boy and Head Girl dance." Ginny frantically looked around, entering the maze. "Hermione!" Hermione draws back from the kiss and stared in the direction of the voice. She took Draco's hand and led him out of the maze. The lights were now dimming.  
  
They were now in the middle of the floor, all eyes on them, and they begun to dance. He drew her in once close. She felt his breath on the back of her neck. * * * * * *  
  
Ginny watched from Harry's side, once or twice glancing up at him to see him just as confused. When the song ended, the dance ended. Hermione and Draco stood there, seeming frozen in time, staring at each other. Ginny hurried up to them, taking Hermione's arm and pulling her back.  
  
"Hermione, the dance is almost over. Let us go!" She pulled Hermione out the door, before the rest of the school poured out. Hermione lost sight of Draco shortly after. Ginny abruptly stopped walking.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you thinking? Malfoy, a Slytherine?! The son of the follower of Voldemort?!"  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes. "My only love sprung from my only hate!"  
  
"Come let us leave, 'fore the rest are coming."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
a/n- Um ok well done with this chapter! Sorry Draco and Hermione didn't talk a lot. I don't think this chapter was that great, but who cares what I think. I wanna know what YOU think! Please Read and Review! Any suggestions will be happily taken into consideration. 


End file.
